


To Rest My Weary Soul

by FayJay



Category: Good Omens
Genre: Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Napping, Podfic, Podfic Length: 20-30 Minutes, ineffable husbands, this makes my demisexual heart happy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-13
Updated: 2019-07-13
Packaged: 2020-06-27 17:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 14
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19795642
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FayJay/pseuds/FayJay
Summary: “Are you saying I feel like this because of my time in Hell? I thought you meant moral consequences.”“Since when do I give a toss about moral consequences, angel? No, you’ve got a Hell hangover. Must have hit once the adrenaline wore off,” Crowley answered.“Hell hangover?” Aziraphale repeated incredulously.Aziraphale's trip down to Hell leaves him worse for wear.





	To Rest My Weary Soul

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [To Rest My Weary Soul](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19402825) by [iamtheenemy (Steph)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Steph/pseuds/iamtheenemy). 



https://www.dropbox.com/s/7ci9oj67buq2r0q/To%20Rest%20My%20Weary%20Soul.mp3?dl=0


End file.
